The Vacation Surprise
by Tensor
Summary: A story for the Lenny week prompt: Vacations.


**A/N This is a story for the 2014 Lenny week prompt, Vacation. Please review and let me know how you liked it.**

The Vacation Surprise.

_Leonard woke up slowly and when he opened his eyes, he became momentarily disoriented. Penny was snuggled up next to him, as he expected, but the lighting was wrong. As his head cleared, he remembered where he was and smile. _

_He lifted his arm off of Penny and rolled away from her. He got up and walked to the bathroom, to relieve himself. After finishing, he walked to the small refrigerator in the room, pulled out a bottle of water and sat down at the table, next to the window. _

_From there, he could look out and down to the dimly lit pool, and from there, to the darkness that was the ocean. If he looked up, over the table, he could see his fiancé, still asleep. He also knew, that if it was light, he would be able to see Diamond Head._

_How Penny had gotten and paid for a twentieth floor room at the Sheraton on Waikiki beach in Hawaii for a week was still a puzzle for him. As he sat there looking out into the darkness or back to Penny, his mind drifted back to that Sunday morning, three weeks ago... _

...

"Leonard," Penny exclaimed with a bit of annoyance, "you don't have to worry about it. I had some money saved up and I got some extra from home. I've got it all covered except for food, and I'll assume you can cover that for a week, right?"

Penny had told Leonard that she was ready to book flights and rooms in Honolulu. Leonard had trouble believing it and was grilling her about it "But it doesn't make any sense to me," said Leonard shaking his head. "How you could suddenly get us tickets and a room, when you haven't worked since Serial Ape-ist?"

"First, Leonard," Penny said, "can you pay for our food for a week in Hawaii?"

"Well, yes."

"Good," said Penny, "then just trust me on this. OK?"

"OK, But..."

"Buh-Buh -Buh, nothing," Penny said. "You just trust me on this."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Leonard, be quiet, now," Penny said, putting her finger to his lips.

Leonard nodded.

"So, it won't be this coming week, but which one, of the next three weeks, after that, would be better for you?"

"Hold on, let me check" Leonard looked at his phone for a few seconds, "All three are clear. I have to start getting ready for the fall semester after that, but those three weeks will be free."

"OK, great," said Penny. "Today is the 27th of July, I'll arrange it so we fly out on the 10th of next month, got it?"

"Yeah, but I still don't under..."

"Trust me Leonard," Penny said with determination, "you said you would."

Leonard was still puzzled, but let it go.

...

_Leonard was still staring out the window. He couldn't see it directly, but it had gotten a bit lighter, off to his left. It was going to be sunrise soon. There wasn't enough light to see anything really, just light enough to know it was there. Leonard took a drink and thought over his memories of the past week..._

...

Their plane touched down at 2:15 PM, on the tenth, and after collecting their luggage, they walked toward the main concourse. Leonard was looking for the rental car counter. Penny had sprung it on Leonard, while they were in the air, that he would also have to pay for their rental car.

Since Penny had, somehow, got them a room and the flight over, he was more than happy to spring for the rental, along with their food. After getting the car, they drove to their hotel and Leonard was surprised when Penny told him to wait, while she checked in.

He started to protest, but Penny's stern look stopped him. He just waved her ahead and in ten minutes, she was on her way back. She had their card "keys" in her hand and they took their luggage, and headed for their room. Upon arriving, Penny dropped her luggage next to the bed, and almost ran to the window, looking out over the ocean.

"See, Leonard," said Penny excitedly, "I told you to trust me."

Leonard stared at Penny, "No, something about this isn't right. Penny, you need to tell me what is going on."

Penny shook her head, "No, you said you'd trust me on this. You keep your part of the deal."

"NO," Leonard snapped. He looked at her and his tone softened. "I'm sorry Penny. I just don't understand, so please tell me what is going on. This just doesn't make sense."

Penny looked pained for a few seconds, but she finally said, "OK, sit down." She pulled Leonard over to the chair, as she sat on the bed, wondering how to explain it. She suddenly thought of something. "You remember a few weeks ago, I told you I had talked to my dad?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"W-W-Well, um...it's just th-that...hmmmm," Penny stuttered. She was trying to think of something "Oh yeah, he asked about the date for the wedding, and I told him it was going to be up to my brother. Then he asked me why I sounded so down and I explained to him that you and I had never had a vacation together. You know, you only have the sumer and before this, we weren't a couple or if we were things didn't work out, like you going to on that thing last year to the North Sea."

"He asked me if I had any ideas, and I told him I would love to take you to Hawaii, but I couldn't afford it. When he heard that, he offered to pay for the flight and for our room, but I told him I couldn't do that." Penny got a questioning look on her face, "He told me that if you wouldn't go, that I was to tell you that it's his present for completing the job he asked you to do. What does that mean?"

Now it was Leonard's turn to look uncomfortable, "I don't really recall exactly what I was supposed to do, it was a few years ago. I must have had something to do with getting engaged, but I don't think we were dating then, so that can't be it." Leonard's eyes were focused on the floor.

Penny laughed to herself, she knew exactly what her father had meant, he explained it, but she was going to let it slide, as long as Leonard didn't ask anymore questions about her and the trip. She smiled at him. "I have reservations already made for dinner, remember, you're paying for that, and then we can take a walk on the beach, while the sun sets. But, right now," she pulled him to the bed, "We have three hours before dinner, let's make our first time in Hawaii really special." Leonard didn't argue, he just embraced her and pulled her in to kiss her.

...

'_Well,' he thought, 'to be honest, sex with her here in Hawaii was frigging awesome, just like sex with her in California was.' He was grinning at the memories, 'But, somehow, being in Hawaii did make it different.' He took another swig, looked at Penny and the memories returned..._

...

Monday, Penny hadn't planned anything. Her idea was to spend it on the beach or by one of the pools.

"Do we really have to go to the beach?" Leonard asked. "He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of the beach."

Penny called out from the bathroom, "Yes, we have to go. Leonard, we're staying on Waikiki beach, how can we not spend some time there?"

"Well, we could stay in here and just lounge...Holy shit."

Penny had just came out of the bathroom. "Well, what do you think? Think we could hit the beach?" Her suit, if it could be called that, barely covered her, everywhere. After looking her over for a few seconds, Leonard quickly decided that he would embraced the idea of spending time on the beach with Penny.

After breakfast, they walked to the beach and found beach chairs next to each other and then lounged around most of the morning. Leonard was covered with a thick coat of sunscreen and he kept moving the umbrella on the chair, to keep him out of the sun. There had almost been a problem, when, after returning with some drinks, he found a large muscular guy talking to Penny.

She didn't see Leonard, as he approached, but he could hear her. "I said no. My fiancé will be coming back with drinks in a few minutes. I have no interest in getting involved with anyone else. So please leave."

The guy started to say something, but Leonard interrupted the guy, as he handed Penny her drink. "Here you go, sweetie," he said, "I got you a lemonade, they weren't serving alcohol yet." Now Leonard was eyeing the rather large man in front of him.

"This?" the man said in amazement, "This is your fiancé? I don't believe it." He turned and started walking away. Penny started to get up, Leonard recognizing the look of anger on her face, but before she could say anything, Leonard walked over to stand in front of her.

"Let it go, Penny."

"Why, Leonard?" she said angrily. "He needs to..."

"Because it doesn't matter."

He could still hear the anger in her voice, "But he was insulting to you."

"Yeah," said Leonard with a smile, "but I can get back at him in the best way possible. I get to go home with you tonight, and spend the rest of the week with you, he doesn't."

Penny giggled, then stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Yeah, you do, don't you? How about I show him what he's going to be missing," as she started kissing him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool, the one that was out of the sun, so Leonard wouldn't burn. After dinner and the walk along the beach, they found their way back to their room. They were both tired, but that didn't stop them from enjoying their third time in Hawaii.

...

_Leonard was looking at Penny, 'She really shut that guy down, and I wasn't even there. It was so great to hear that. It's really funny how that happened, then that thing last night...'_

...

Penny had the week all planned out. She told Leonard to prepare for a lot of walking during the week. On Tuesday, they got up, got breakfast and then Penny had taken Leonard to the airport. Leonard was surprised at being at the airport. He was more surprised when they flew to the island of Hawaii.

On landing, Penny started to apologize. "I had planned to take you to the observatories, but they are closed today for something or other, so we can't go. I know there are volcanoes here, but that has something to do with Geology, right? I know Sheldon said Geology isn't a real science, but it's the best I can do, now that the observatories are closed."

Leonard laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Penny, there is nothing wrong with looking at the volcanoes. Sheldon doesn't like it, but it is a real science and I find it rather interesting. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Penny's face broke into a large smile, she put her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you Leonard for understanding."

They spent the day taking the tour and even got to see the hot lava falling into the sea, making new parts of the island. Penny didn't always understand the explanations, but Leonard was always right there to clarify things for her. The were exhausted by the time their plane got back later that night. They only wanted a a light snack, which they got from room service, then collapsed into their bed.

...

'_She was so cute, trying to apologize, especially as there was no reason for her to apologize. She had thought of doing something, 'sciencey" for me, as she put it. How could I be upset when she went through all the trouble for me? And, I enjoyed explaining things for her.' Leonard noticed the light getting brighter, the alarm would soon go off..._

...

On Wednesday, they both woke up refreshed, and realizing what they had missed the night before, so they started the day off with wrestling around in the bed, which led to it getting a lot more physical and intimate. After they finished, they took a leisurely shower, and then headed for breakfast. After that, they caught the bus. Leonard was wondering where they were going, and as they got to the harbor, Penny took him over to get tickets to go to the Arizona Memorial.

Leonard noticed that Penny was rather quiet, but didn't want to say anything. As they were on the boat ride out to the memorial, Penny pulled Leonard off to one side and told him, "You're probably wondering why were going to the memorial, right?"

Leonard nodded, "Yeah, it's not something I would have asked to see and it doesn't seem like something you would like to see, so yeah, why?"

Penny looked into the water for a few minutes, and when she spoke, it was in a low voice. "My dad's uncle died here during the attack. I guess one of the ship exploded and he died, but they never recovered his body. Well, he was married two months before they sent him here. He had given his wife a locket, much like mine, Penny held it up. With his picture in it."

After a pause, she continued, "After his death, she never remarried and a few years ago she died. She had given my dad the locket, and he asked me to drop it here at the memorial, where the ship is. I guess it will be like they are buried together."

Penny looked up, in tears, to find Leonard's eyes tearing up also.

"That is so sweet," said Leonard.

"The only thing Leonard, is I don't know if it's legal or not, so you have to help me do this."

"I will," said Leonard solemnly, "for you, for your dad, his uncle and his wife."

Thank you," Penny wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently kissed him. "After we can see the Missouri, the big ship near the memorial."

...

_I hope our love is like that,' Leonard thought. I don't want either of us to die so early, but I hope our love lasts as long as hers did.' His eyes started tearing again, and after he took another drink, he wiped his eyes with his hands, and went back to thinking about the week... _

...

They both woke up early on Thursday and did their normal shower and breakfast, before heading out for their Penny planned day. Penny again took Leonard to the airport.

"OK, where are we going this time?"

"It's a surprise," giggled Penny.

"I surmised that," he said with a smile.

An hour later, he had it figured out. They were getting a tour of a pineapple farm. They listened as it was explained how pineapples were started, grown and harvested, holding hands the whole time. The group was then taken out to the fields and shown the plants and the harvesters in action. During this part, they were giving a fresh pineapple, just picked. Both Penny and Leonard were amazed at how sweet it tasted.

They returned to Honolulu for a late lunch. During lunch, Leonard asked, "And, what is the plan for this afternoon?"

"We need to go back to the room and get our sneakers, after that, we'll catch a cab."

"To where?"

"Its a surprise," said Penny with a smile.

Leonard chuckled as he shook his head.

After a short cab ride, they got out at the entrance to Diamond Head. Penny grabbed his hand and they climbed the trail to the top of Diamond Head, hand in hand. Leonard was a bit short of breath, it had been an arduous climb, but a couple of puffs from his inhaler, halfway up, allowed him to complete the climb.

They spent the next half hour, with their arms around each other, looking at Honolulu, Waikiki beach, and out over the Island. They took some pictures of the sights and each other, and then had their picture taken by a woman. Their took their time on the way down.

After getting back, they both took showers. Leonard spoke up, "Penny, I'm awfully tired, how about we don't walk the beach tonight, just eat."

Penny asked, "Can we watch the sun set while we eat?"

"Of course," said Leonard with a smile.

After a quiet dinner watching the sun set, they enjoyed the a local band at the bar, for a few hours.

...

Friday, at breakfast, Leonard said, "So, where are we going today?

"It's a surprise," they both said together. Leonard started laughing, while Penny looked hurt, but then she started laughing.

"Actually," said Penny, "we are going shopping today. I got a list of some clothes places and a few shoe places."

Leonard chuckled and good-naturedly agreed. They spent the morning visiting different clothes and shoe shops. They had lunch and then hauled all the packages back to the room. Penny put on an impromptu fashion show, with Leonard an enthusiastic audience.

After her "show", Penny came out of the bathroom, with nothing on, pulled Leonard over to the bed, and started kissing him passionately. An hour later, they took their showers and while getting ready for dinner, Penny said, "Hey, it's getting late, do you want to take our walk first?"

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked.

"Sure," Penny said lightly, "we can have a few drinks in the lounge, then go for our walk, then have dinner."

Leonard agreed and after they finished getting ready, went down to the bar, had a few drinks, before heading out to take their sunset walk. They had a late dinner and afterwards, had a few more drinks in the lounge. They talked about their day and laughed together. Finishing their last drinks, they headed for their room.

...

_Leonard chuckled as he remember those two days. 'We were laughing, exploring, and just enjoying each others company. As much as I hate the beach, I love walking at sunset with Penny, how she enjoys it, how she got me to enjoy it. It was really amazing how much we enjoyed shopping together, or perhaps it was just being with each other.' He sighed deeply, 'Then there was yesterday...'_

...

Saturday started much like the rest of their week, with the addition of some morning sex and then breakfast. Today was going to be another day on the beach and by the pool. They spent the morning on the beach, with Leonard in his sunscreen and under an umbrella.

While laying there, Leonard said, "This has been so wonderful and relaxing. We haven't had this much time alone, since we met. It's so good to know that we can enjoy ourselves while were alone."

Penny nodded, looking thoughtful, "You know, at some level, I think I was worried about having extended time alone, because we've never had any. This showed me we can do it, it's been so much fun."

"Yeah, it is good to know," Leonard said thoughtfully. "This was a really good idea Penny, thanks. I'm really sorry that this vacation is ending," said Leonard as leaned back into his chair. As a result of this, him missed Penny's smile.

An hour later, Penny suggested that they go get some lunch and afterward, move to the pool. Leonard knew he would soon be in the sun, and knowing how easily he'd burn, agreed.

After lunch, Penny, instead of wanting to head to the pool, was insistent that they take a nap, which puzzled him.

Penny was taking a rather long time to get dressed and he was dressed far more formally, with a sport coat and tie, than he had been for the rest of the week. When Penny came out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped. She was wearing the same black dress she had worn at the memorial. Leonard felt he had to ask. "I know, I know, it's a surprise, but where are we going?"

It was after seven as they were leaving the room. Penny was explaining, "Well, it's not a surprise. I have dinner planned for us at one of the exclusive restaurants, then we're going out to do some dancing."

"We are?" said a puzzled Leonard, "You know I don't dance."

"Come on Leonard, please?" Penny begged. "You know I love dancing and we haven't been out since we've been here."

"What do you mean," said Leonard defensively, "yes we have? We've spent a few nights at the bar, listening to the band there."

"That's not the same. I want to go to a club and I dressed for it. So come on, for me?" she pouted. Leonard grinned, and nodded. Penny squealed and jumped into a hug with him. "Thank you Leonard. Come on, lets go to dinner."

Leonard was impressed with the restaurant, and was even more impressed with the way they were led to their table, after Penny let them know she had a reservation. After a couple of hours, they finished, Leonard paid the bill, and they left.

Penny gave the driver the address and it wasn't long before they were getting out, in front of the club. There was a long line, but Penny walked to the door, pulling Leonard behind her. As they got to the door, Penny went to the doorman and asked, "How long is the wait to get in?"

The doorman looked her over, liking what he saw, said, "You can go in now."

"Thanks," she said, as she started walking in.

Leonard followed her and was immediately stopped by the doorman, "Where do you think you're going, buddy."

Penny turned, "He's with me."

The doorman turned to Penny, then back to Leonard with a look of puzzlement on his face. "YOU'RE with HIM?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." said Penny defiantly.

"WHY?"

"Now wait a minute..." Leonard started.

Leonard, Penny said taking his hand, "Remember the other day? Let it go."

"But, Penny, he's..."

"He's an ass, Leonard," Penny said. "It isn't going to do any good."

Leonard stopped, looking at Penny and smiled, "OK, you got me."

"C'mon," she said pulling him into the club, before the doorman could stop them.

Once inside, they found a table and sat down. They had been there for over an hour, had danced a few times, but Leonard wasn't comfortable with the dancing. He went to get drinks and when he returned, he found two men at the table. He could see Penny shaking her head. Leonard came back, hearing Penny, "I said no thank you, what part of that don't you understand?"

When he put the drink down next to her, the two men looked up, and after seeing Leonard, a look of surprise on their face. They both sneered at Leonard, but he ignored it saying, "I believe the lady made it clear that she said, 'No thank you,' to you."

One started to rise, but the one that was still sitting suddenly howled in pain. Leonard saw Penny lean back from him as he got up, grabbed his friend and left. Leonard sat down, looking quizzically at Penny, "What did you say or do to him."

Penny smiled and stuck out her leg. "See the heels?"

Leonard nodded looking at the five inch heels she had on.

She said, "Well, I stomped this heel, onto the top of his foot and told him exactly where I was going to place it next, if he and his buddy didn't leave right away."

Leonard smiled, but felt faintly uneasy. They finished their drink and decided to leave. Getting to their hotel, they stopped at the bar to have a drink and they talk about how well the week went, and Leonard spoke of the plans for the flight home.

Getting to the room, Leonard started, "Penny, thanks for getting those two guys out of there, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Leonard stop," she said. "We're a couple, we do what we can for each other. My heels can be weapons, I've used them before, so it was nothing. You helped me get over the doorman, when I wanted to punch him." She got a wolfish grin, "Besides, your the emotional one, remember?"

Leonard chuckled, but he still pulled her to him, "All the same, thanks."

"For you, anything, anytime, anywhere."

Then they gently began to kiss, their lovemaking was tender, but passionate and after they finished, they fell to sleep, spooning.

...

The sky was getting brighter, he could actually see the beach and the chairs, along with the waves. He was smiling about Penny smashing that guys foot. She had twice, without her knowing he was around, told guys to back off. It was a far cry from her wanting to keep her options open the first time they were together.

He heard her phone alarm go off. He watched as she shut the alarm off, and reached back. She quickly rolled over calling out, "Leonard?"

"Over here Penny."

She looked up and saw him and smiled. "What are you doing over there?"

"Watching you sleep, thinking about our vacation."

"Do me a favor Leonard," said Penny, rolling out of the bed, "call room service and ask them to deliver our breakfast."

"What?"

"We have some things to talk about," Penny said seriously, "and I had breakfast set up to be delivered when we called, so call them and tell them were ready, while I get a shower."

Puzzled, Leonard called room service and let them know they were ready. Then he went to the bathroom.

"Penny? What's going on?"

Penny shouted from the shower, "We'll talk over breakfast."

Leonard sighed, "OK, I'll be waiting."

Penny was still in the bathroom when their breakfast came. It was brought in, put on the table. Leonard gave the guy his tip and set the food out, and had just finished pouring the coffee when Penny came out of the bathroom.

They sat down to eat. Leonard was dying to find out what was going on, but he was going to let Penny start. He was uncomfortable and felt he had to say something, "It's been a wonderful week, Penny. I wish our vacation wasn't over."

Penny looked at him, a sly grin on her face, "You know Leonard, you couldn't have given me a more perfect way to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" said Leonard.

"Well, I'll put it this way," she said. "Your vacation isn't over yet, only mine is."

"I don't understand," said Leonard.

"You know how I told you I got some extra money and my dad helped me out?" said Penny.

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't quite all true," said Penny, sounding a bit embarrassed. "My dad did help me out and I did get some extra money, but the main point is that for the next week, I'm working."

"What do you mean?" said Leonard. "Working at what?"

Penny smiled at him, "For the next week, I will be taping an episode of Hawaii Five-Oh. For that time, this room is paid for, and we're not going back until next week."

Leonard stared at her in shock.

"Yep, I found our a few weeks ago." Penny said, grinning at him. "During my audition, I told them my part had got cut on NCIS. One of the producers, Craig, said, 'Oh, you're the one." Turns out he knows someone on NCIS and had heard the story."

"When I got the part, Craig called to let me know when we would be working here and gave me the information for the flights and where I was going to be staying. I told him I would have loved to bring you over and asked if it was possible. He told me about the extra rooms they get for production crews and actors and I could have one at a discounted rate."

Penny continued, "Well, I told him I couldn't afford it, but he told me that he knew one of the producers over at NCIS and would explain that 'They owed one for the girl that got cut' and I could have the room for free, for a week before or after the week I'd be working."

"He told me I would have to pay for your flight here and back, and anything we did here. That's when I called my dad. He said he would pay for your flight and some of the trips. Since I had asked you to pay for the food, I knew I could swing it. He also gave me that thing about telling you about completing the job."

Leonard had looked at Penny amazed for her entire explanation, "So when do you start?"

Penny thought for a second, "Well, they will be delivering the script this morning and we will do the table read tomorrow. So, I'll have to read the script today, to be ready for the table read. But, we should have all the nights of the next week together. There may be a couple of days where I'm not needed for the whole day and we will have all of next Saturday."

Leonard got up, walked around the table towards Penny. She stood as Leoanrd approached, kissed him and they both wrapped each other in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Penny. This is great."

"Leonard," Penny said anxiously, "I'm so sorry I lied to you about this."

Leonard shook his head dismissively, "It's all right Penny, this was a very pleasant surprise."

"You're not mad?"

"Nope, not at all," he said reassuringly. "Now, why don't you call for another pot of coffee while I get a shower. I'll leave you alone this morning, so you can read the script, and I'll help you with your lines this afternoon."

She kissed him, "Sounds really good, sweetie. Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too Penny."


End file.
